


Sammy

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Implicit destiel, Worried!Dean, dean is an amazing brother, implicit sabriel, sam loses his voice in a hunt, sam/dean brotherly bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Sam was injured severely in a hunt. Dean makes those responsible pay and deals with the traumatic aftermath that Sammy undergoes, offering brotherly support and love.





	Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> If I missed any warnings, make sure to let me know, please and thank you. Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

“Sammy!” Dean called, but Sam was too far out of it to respond, his vision spotty as darkness pulled him under. He felt warmth on his face and a profound feeling of safety before he finally succumbed to the dark.

When he awoke, he found himself in a bed covered in blankets that kept him in place, his entire body aching. He groaned and raised his hand to rub his eyes before opening them, finding the lights off, a fact that he felt very thankful for. Sam felt a few stitches in place over his face and assumed all his other wounds were attended to.

He looked around and found Dean sitting in one of the motel chairs next to his bed, looking at Sam with a small smile of relief.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean rasped and Sam did a double take. Dean usually isn’t this broken up when Sam gets injured, so it must have been pretty bad. Well, Sam knew it was bad, still felt like crap, damn hunters.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam tried to say, but only a pitiful sound came out and Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes. Dean looked sad and Sam knew that this might be permanent. Those hunters even took his voice just because he didn’t know where Gabe was, couldn’t disclose his information because even Sam didn’t know where his angel was.

Sam’s breaths came faster because what if he could never talk again? What else did they destroy too much that it might never work? Why did this have to happen now when he was already dealing with-

“Hey, hey, Sammy, focus on me and breathe, man,” Dean prompted and placed his hands on either side of Sam’s face, trying to get his brother to calm down. Sam focused on Dean’s face and tried to breathe, but it just became too hard. He wanted to just give up, retire, whatever. The shit they do for this job just sucks and he wants to be done. Dean seemed to see the defeat in his eyes and, for once, gave a look that showed that he agreed.

\---

It had been months after that hunt and Sam still couldn’t sleep right, but it had been a while since it had been this bad. The images wouldn’t stop playing of the pain those hunters inflicted and he just wanted it to stop, he needed his brother to make it stop.

So, Sam found himself outside of his brother’s room at the bunker, knocking and entering without an invitation. He stood awkwardly in the doorway until Dean turned on the light and looked at Sam with a questioning, very tired look.

‘Can I stay here?’ Sam signed, knowing now that he will never get his voice back.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean rasped, pulling back the comforter in invitation and waiting until Sam had closed the door and was in the bed before turning off the light. Dean wrapped Sam into a hug and Sam trembled, finally letting himself cry in the dark of night, just like he did when he was a kid and his father banned him from crying anymore. Dean was always there when the nightmares got too bad, either offering his own bed for Sam to crawl into or crawling into Sam’s bed to comfort his trembling brother.

Sam revelled in the warmth Dean provided, the grounding weight of his brother’s arms that pulled him closer until Sam’s head was nestled into his chest so that Sam could hear his brother’s heartbeat and feel his brother’s breaths that Dean knew comforted Sam. Sam couldn’t tell Dean what happened as he did as a kid, but he just revelled in the comfort of the dark and the presence of his brother.

When Sam calmed down enough to breathe properly, Dean turned the lamp light back on and Sam signed his nighmares, about the hunters and the torture and how he just wanted his voice back. Dean watched with rapt attention, listening without judgement as he always did, waiting for Sam to be done with his side of the story before saying anything. He even listened when Sam told Dean about how much he missed Gabriel and how he wished that he could have his angel back.

“Sammy, I wish I could give you my voice so you could talk again, but I can’t. I swear those hunters will never touch you again though, that’s what I could do so I did. You know I’ll protect you little brother. Gave worse than they gave, too. And I know that you miss Gabriel and I know that seeing me and Cas probably doesn’t help, but I swear we’re all doing everything we can to get him back. You’re still praying every night, right?” Dean asked, still trying to comfort his trembling brother.

Sam nodded.

“Then he can hear ‘em. When I was in purgatory, I prayed to Cas every night and he said that he could still hear every one, just couldn’t get to me. Just keep giving him hope. Cas said that sometimes angels can respond as well, even with just feelings, ya know?”

Sam nodded and signed, ‘I sometimes feel at peace after praying.’

“See? Gabriel’s still lookin’ after you. We all are. You’re gonna be fine and don’t worry about him worrying about your voice. If that dimwit doesn’t like you just because he can’t hear you, then he doesn’t deserve you. ‘Sides, he can still hear your prayers, right?”

Sam nodded again, feeling himself relax completely.

“Anything else botherin’ ya?” Dean asked, sounding tired again.

Sam shook his head and Dean smiled.

“See? It all works out in the end. Now get some sleep, Sammy. I’m stayin’ right here, nothing can get to you with your big brother here,” Dean reassured and Sam leaned back into Dean’s chest as Dean turned off the light and tightened his grip again around Sam. Sam even felt the kiss to his forehead that Dean always did after these talks, even as kids, and felt completely safe.

Sam prayed again to Gabe and told him about his brother taking care of him, telling Gabe that he’s fine and that he should just ignore his last prayer about the nightmare. Sam felt a faint presence of joy and warmth and reassurance at the prayer and Sam ended it with telling Gabe that he’s not giving up.

Sam relaxed in his brother’s arms and felt small again, just like a kid, but he also felt safe and he felt hope for the next day. He could do anything with his brother here because they will always look out for each other. It’ll all work out because they were working together and they had an angel on their side, eventually two once they got Gabe back.

Nothing was impossible, Winchesters never lose. Sam smiled as he remembered Gabe’s joke and finally succumbed to the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! I hope you enjoyed reading about their brotherly bond because I am S O F T for these moments. Make sure to leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! <3


End file.
